The present invention relates to a vehicular seat and more particularly to a vehicular seat provided with side support members for the occupant or passenger on both sides of a seat cushion.
As a vehicular seat there has been known a seat which is provided with side support members on both sides of a seat cushion in order to improve the retainability for the passenger's body during vehicular running, especially during turning.
In a conventional seat shown in FIG. 1, a seat 1 comprises a seat cushion 2, a seat back 3 and a head rest 4. Both sides of the seat cushion 2 supported on a floor 5 rise to form side support members 20a and 20b.
By the formation of the side support members 20a and 20b, the passenger on the seat is prevented from tilting and the retainability for the passenger's body is improved during vehicular running, especially during turning. On the other hand, however, the side support member 20a on the side of a door 6 is a hindrance to getting in and out of the vehicular room or passenger compartment. It may be a solution to this problem to make the seat rotary, but in this case not only the seat supporting structure becomes complex but also it is necessary to provide a wider seat mounting space.